Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Quest for the Acronices
Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Quest for the Acronices is not a sequel to the original Super Mario 64. Just gonna get that out of the way. It's a fan-made game created by Crash Kandicoot, Withersoul, and KoolKoopaGirl, released for various computer systems. Possible Suggestions *The game can be possibly embedded on the following websites: Desura (unlikely, because of the site being in limbo), GameAgent (OS X only), Direct2Drive, GOG.com, itch.io, Green Man Gaming, IndieDB and GameJolt. *Mods and DLC can be released on Mod DB. Battle System The battle system consists of a mix of the battle systems of Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy. Story Short Story SMG3 has finally snapped because of the heroes, and decides to build a giant nuclear superweapon together with Bowser: A giant barreled shotgun with enough power to vaporize everything it's plasma-like energy beams hit. This way, he'll prove he's better. However, the Koopalings are fighting over the controller of their KoopaBox and accidentally hit the weapon, causing it to scatter in three parts. The heroes go on a journey to find the parts before the bad guys do. Full Synopsis Prologue Long ago, three Spindrift inventors found a material powerful enough for omnipotent uses, e.g. to create a doomsday device that can shoot plasma which vaporizes everything it hits. The material, dubbed "Dedegariaticonics", was implemented in a machine in order to travel between universes. However, during a test, the machine backfires and causes a huge energy explosion in which the Spindrift inventors are killed. The material scatters all over the place, not to be found for years. Until 2016, in which SMG3 stumbles upon it while searching for his Flatscreen TV, which went missing. SMG3, discovering the material, decides to use it for his all-new Doomdsay weapon... Scene 1: Intro SMG3 and Bowser plot to invade the Mushroom Kingdom using this weapon, which they have called the Acronicles. But before they do that, they go on coffee break. The Koopalings, meanwhile, are playing Mario Pwnage 3 on their KoopaBox. Ludwig loses in a level, and Morton demands the controller to try it himself. It escalates into a fistfight in which the Acronicles snap apart, the pieces get thrown into three cannons each, and are sent flying into the different regions of the Mushroom Kingdom. In order to avoid getting in trouble, Iggy builds a cardboard replacement, and SMG3 thinks it's the real thing. Possible Worlds and themes (random order) *Mechanical Menace (final level) - Industrial, space *Green Greens (first level) - Grasslands *Sweetmeat Savannah - Candy *Cold Countryhouse - Haunted *Dark Desert - Haunted, desert *Frigid Fray - Tundra *Whimsical Waters - Water *Misty Mountains - Mountains *Tempora Temple - Fane *Gale Grotto - Cave *Brilliant Borough - City *Lava Lake - Volcano *SMG3's Tower (third last level) - Industrial (NOTE: one of two level names with no alliteration) *Far Farmyard - Plains, grassland, barnyard *Jewel Jungle - Jungle *Blooper Island - Tropical, jungle (NOTE: one of two level names with no alliteration) *YouTube - Futuristic *Loony Labyrinth - Labyrinth, insane *Heinous HQ (penultimate level) - Various (examples: Industrial, haunted, water, volcano) Possible Bosses Existing: *SuperMarioGlitchy3 *Bowser *DragonSoul532 *SwagTubbie *Herobrine *Koopalings *Crazy Toilet Dude *The Bomber *Bowser Jr. *GigaBowser *Coco (possible secret boss) Thought up for the game/Exclusives: *Pinwheel - Giant gristmill-esque robot *Da Supah Spookeh Scareh Robot (possible final boss) - Giant mecha/robot The Battle Arena The Battle Arena is unlocked when you defeat the final boss. In the hub world (Toad Town) a store that had been closed since the beginning of the game is now open. The Toad running the counter says that the Batle Arena is officially open and says that if you have a Battle Ticket, you can participate. You can either buy a ticket at the Department Store (they are now selling them) or you can try your luck in the lottery. The Battle Arena is basically Boss Rush - defeat all the bosses. However, instead of the stages, you're in a confined, flat arena, the bosses are slightly harder, and some of them have learned one or two new tricks. The normal arena gives you breaks in between bosses where you can heal. But don't think you've won just yet. The Ultimate Arena After beating the Battle Arena, an expensive item shows up in the department store called the Diamond Ticket. The ticket is being sold for one Gold Diamond, which is rare and equivalent to 1,000,000 gold coins. So...be prepared for an awful lot of grinding. Exchanging the Diamond Ticket will let you into the Ultimate Arena. How is this harder than the Battle Arena? Good question! Well, allow me to explain. *The bosses are significantly harder. *You don't get healing breaks in-between, nor can you stop your run and then continue later. *Their stats have increased. *Pretty much every boss has at least five new moves. *After you defeat the final boss in the story, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ONE MORE. Coco, the final boss of the Ultimate Arena, is incredibly tough to beat. She mainly swings a sword, but her armor shields almost every part of her, aside the face. The sword itself is very powerful, and she can throw it, where it will target the closest enemy and home in on them, inflicting loads of damage. Thankfully, unlike the Battle Tickets, which are gone for good once you've exchanged them, the Diamond Ticket stays with you no matter how many times you "exchange" it. So you have effectively unlimited attempts. Game Over A Game Over occurs if all dudes' HP drops to 0, they perish because of overworld hazards, they fail timed missions, make the wrong choices, or fail to solve puzzles correctly. The Game Over screen is rather disturbing; it shows SMG3 blowing up South America with his nuclear superweapon, and "Give It Another Shot" appears on screen. There are two options: Though It Out (try again) and Let Him Seize Control Over Time and Space (quit/give up). In the Battle Arena, the screen fades to black and you respawn at the lobby to try again. Characters There are several characters, each with their own stats and class. Some of them are all-around, others have an extraordinarily good stat, but an extraordinarily bad stat. Some characters - such as Peach - can only heal, some can attack from a distance, and some can do rapid combo attacks. Other characters have magic abilities and can inflict status effects. *Mario: The first playable character. Unlike most games in which he's all-around, this time his main stat is Defence. Due to this corpulence, he's unusually slow. Also, Mario focuses on weird attacks like headbutting, hitting enemies with his belly, sliding, throwing Spaghetti and using weapons like a revolver or a rocket launcher. His starting class is Video Game Hero, and can be upgraded to either Video Game Legend or Swiss Army Knife. *Luigi: One of the first playable characters. Luigi's main stat is Speed. His Defense and Power are terrible, but his Resistance is actually very good. Attacks are relatively normal, with a Punch, a Fireball that can inflict burn, an Iceball that can inflict freeze, and the Green Missle. He can also use a special type of gun called a U-Jolt 21, and can throw daggers. His starting class is Video Game Hero, and, like Mario, can be upgraded to either Video a Game Legend or Swiss Army Knife. *SMG4: One of the first playable characters. His main stat is Power. His arsenal includes fourth wall attacks scoffing at the fact they're in a video game, e.g. a "Game Crash", which deals massive damage to enemies, "Game Freeze", which stuns the enemies for two turns, and "Gamer", in which he throws a random video game console controller at an enemy, each causing a different amount of damage (e.g. a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive controller, a Dreamcast controller, a N64 controller, an Xbox One controller, a Super A'Can controller and a lot more). *PS889: A character you unlock after completing the sidequest "Finding Flowers." He is a skilled sorcerer who mainly uses magic attacks that inflict damage and status effects. Fire magic inflicts burn, Ice magic inflicts freeze, Dark magic inflicts blindness, Lightning magic inflicts paralysis amongst other things. However, the magical tomes can only be used a set amount of times before you have to get new tomes at the department store. He is the only character that can use a Leech Sword, which takes enemy health and gives it to himself. The starting class is Mage, and can be upgraded to either Wizard or Sky Mage. Online Multiplayer Online multiplayer involves you picking a weapon, then using that weapon to pick off as many players as possible. The player who gets the most kills wins. Trivia *A teaser trailer for the game was shown off in February as an animated short. It shows the weapon being split in three, and some cutscenes in the game, followed by overworld videos and the battle system, and ended with SMG3 saying "How will you ever get the Acronicles ? I suppose you'll have to fight your way through..." More TBA